Aang is Missing
by Angelhalo101
Summary: Aang goes missing and Sokka and Katara go search for him. They find him one year later in the Earth Kingdom and find that he is engaged to a girl named Mae.He realizes he loves Katara but will he be to late? KataraXAang.I love that pair. NO FLAMES!


Hey peoples! This is my first fanfic but please don't flame. 

PreviewOne year ago, Aang mysteriously disappeared during a battle against the fire nation. Now, 1 year later, Katara and Sokka are still searching for him and they meet someone they thought they never would.  
DisclaimerI don't own Avatar.

xxxxxxxFlash backxxxxxxx

The gang was setting up camp when the group heard a noise from the bushes. On the other side of the bush was a fire nation camp site. The soldiers discovered them and the battle began. Fire was blown everywhere along with water and air. One of the soldiers threw down a smoke pelot and they took off with Aang. When the smoke was gone, Sokka and Katara started their search. They had no luck in finding their friend. Katara was really sad at her friend's loss. The soldiers took him to a boat where they bound his feet, knees, wrists behind his back, blind folded him, and covered his mouth so he couldn't get away. They took him to the fire nation capital. Incase if Aang was dead, Sokka, and Katara had a funeral without the dead person. Katara didn't lose hope, and they began their longest journey. Searching for Aang.

xxxxxxxEnd of flash backxxxxxxx

Katara and Sokka were on Appa when she thought of this and she bagan to cry. Sokka saw her crying and he began to comfort her. "It's going to be alright. We'll find him soon." They are on their way to the Earth Kingdom capital Ba Sing Sei. Little do they know that they are going to see someone they thought they would never see. King Bumi switched cities and now is the leader of Baw Sing Sei instead of Omashu. Sokka and Katara were on their way back to the North Pole when they found a flyer for the Earth Kingdom Day festival. They decided to go to the festival. Once there they saw a large group of people in front of an Earth Kingdom ship. They decided to see what was happening.  
Katara asked someone what was going on."Didn't you hear? a very honored person is arriving here today."

The door opened on the boat and there was silence among the crowd. Everyone there was in awe of who was coming out of the ship. Both Sokka and Katara couldn't see so they found a person and asked,"Excuse me sir but can you please tell us who is coming off the ship?" "Yes. It is the Avatar."

Katara gasped at this news. Her heart fluttering like it did one year before. She pushed and shoved her way through so she could see him once again. There was a sad expression on his face. It was one year exactly since he last saw her and she could tell that that was what was bothering him through the expression on his face. Aang didn't even notice Katara nor Sokka. Aang in appearence didn't change much. He just got taller and more handsome. Sokka's voice got deeper and Katara didn't look much different from before. Her hair was a little longer, and she was taller. King Bumi took Aang and showed him around the city. "Aang, will you come and stay with me at my palace for the night"  
Bumi asked."Yes, I would love to,"Aang told his old friend.

Katara was thinking in her head, 'Why didn't he notice me? Does he not know that I am here? Does he even miss me? Does he know that I love him?' She decided not to go to the dinner in Aang's honor that took place that night that Bumi invited her to. There were people there from neighboring Earth Kingdoms to bestow the honor of meeting the Avatar. Aang was still upset of not being with Katara and he missed her. 'I wonder if she even misses me? is she dead?  
does she think I'm dead? Where is she? how is she? what does she look like now? Does she love me?' were all questions swirling in his head during dinner. After dinner, Aang decided to take a walk outside. After Katara's dinner she decided to take a walk outside. She put on her mother's necklace and headed out. About an hour later Katara decided to sit down on a bench. "I can't stand being around here in a place where my friend is and he doesn't even know I'm here," she said through her cries. Katara then noticed that she was wearing her set of Earth Kingdom clothes. 'I am so blind I can't even see which outfit I'm putting on' she thought and chuckled. Aang heard the crying and recognized it to be Katara's.

"No, it can't be her. It is just my imagination making me hear what I really want to hear. Katara isn't here, she is back at her tribe not wondering where I am and forgetting all about me," he kept repeating to himself over and over. Katara had been gone for a while and decided to go look for her. Aang was heading away from the palace while Sokka was heading away from the palace. Sokka was running and then he hit Aang by accident." Sorry sir...I wasn't watching where I was go-" Sokka said until he realized who he had accidently hit. "Aang?" "Sokka?"

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked Sokka. " We are here looking for you Aang." "Where's Katara? Is she here?" "She left for a walk about two hours ago and hasn't come back yet. I came out looking for her then I bumped into you," Sokka said. "Sokka, I think I know where she is. I was sitting on a bench when I heard a woman crying who sounded like her. I kept telling myself it wasn't her and left. I was walking along the road and bumped into you," Aang told Sokka. "Aang, what happened in that year while you were gone?" Sokka asked. " Well, after I was kidnapped by the firenation, they took me to their ship. There I made a friend and he taught me firebending. When I escaped, I came looking for you guys and I didn't find you. While I was searching, I went and learned the elements. I came here to do the last of earthbending and then it is off to fight the fire lord," Aang explained.

Katara was still crying in the same place she was before. After a while she got up and ran to go see Bumi. She was walking down the street going the opposite of Aang and Sokka. When she saw them, she ran behind a stand. "Sokka, it has been to long since I've seen Katara and I want to tell her how I feel." Aang stated "Aang, how do you even feel about her? I'm just asking because I know how she feels about you," Sokka teased. "Well, I guess I love her but I know that she feels alot differently about me. I haven't seen her in a year and I bet that she has found someone else," Aang said feeling sad. Of course, they said this as they were walking by the stand that she was hiding behind. "Aang,  
Katara has been through a lot since you left and so did I. Katara kept having dreams of the day you disappeared. She was asked out by a lot of guys but said no each time because she wanted you to return to tell you how she felt. Every night, she wakes up crying because of that memory haunting her. I fell in love with an Earth Kingdom princess but we broke up because of the distance and me traveling so much," Sokka told Aang. " Sokka. You can not imagine how I felt after that day. I cried every morning and every night. I barely ate anything. I even wanted to comit suicide but I knew I couldn't because I knew that if I did, I would never be able to see her again and I also couldn't do it because I am the worlds only chance. " Aang said almost crying.

Katara heard the whole thing. She decided to go to back to the hut she and Sokka were staying at so she could think about what she had heard. When she got there, she lied down so she could think but fell asleep. When it was late, Sokka and Aang decided to search for her in the morning. As soon as Sokka got inside the hut, he found Katara asleep in her bedroll. Instead of waking her up he said ," Goodnight Katara, you have no idea what Aang has been through." With that said, he went to sleep. The next morning, Katara got up early and went to a nearby cliff so she could watch the sunrise. Just as Sokka woke up, he realized Katara was gone. "Not again Katara." He was off to look for her and he found her very easily. He went up to the top of the cliff and sat down with her." Hey Katara, I noticed you were gone." "How did you find me?" she asked. " I remembered that you loved sunrises and so I thought that you got up and went to the highest place in sight to go watch it. I was talking to Aang last night and man does he miss you." Sokka said. "He does?" "yea and he wants to tell you something but I don't know what it was," he stated. "I guess that I better face sometime. would you go with me. I want to tell him how I truely feel about him." she said to her brother.

Later she went to the palace."Hello Katara what brings you here to my palace?" Bumi asked. "Bumi, I actually was wondering if I could talk to Aang?" she asked. Bumi nodded and sent one of his gaurds to Aang's room."Avatar Aang,  
King Bumi wants to see you," the gaurd said. With that said, Aang came with the gaurd to the palace lobby. "Bumi, are you teaching Aang earthbending today?" Bumi nodded yes. " Well, can we surprise him of me returning?" she asked. "What did you have in mind?" he asked being interested. " Well, we could have him have to go against an oponent, being well, me . Except he wouldn't know it was me because I would be in a long robe and you can't see my face because it would be covered. I would reveal my face at the end of the battle. So what do you think?" she asked. "I think that that would be excellent. One of my gaurds will take you to the robe room so you can take your pick of what you will wear. Then the gaurd will take you to the bending room where they will give you a powder that for one hour you will be able to earthbend. Then they will take you to the challenge room." Katara nodded in approval. When Aang came into the room Katara was gone and Bumi told him that he must go against an oponent and fight but he had to choose the other person because Bumi was having bad joint pain that day. Aang nodded and set off to the challenge room.

In the challenge room, Aang had met his opponent. "Excuse me sir but, do I get to see your face after or before the fight?" Aang asked. "He will reveal his face after the fight," Bumi said. And they began their fight. Katara or should I say the 'man' bended the earth but, Aang dodged them easily. The fight went on and Katara or the 'man' won against Aang by pinning him into a corner with the earth. "You are a good earth bender. Now, will you reveal yourself?" Aang asked. "Yes." she said. She lifted the covering off of her face. "Hey Aang," she said. Aang was at a loss for words when he found out her identity. "Katara...i-is that you?" "Yes Aang. It's me. Katara." "Katara, I missed you since I left. I haven't mastered waterbending yet. I waited for you so we could learn it together. If you want," he said with tears of happiness in his eyes. "Aang when I saw you come out of that Earth Kingdom ship, how come you didn't say anything to me?" she asked. "I didn't see you. Although I did see two people who were in Water Tribe clothing who looked just like you two. I thought that it was impossible and that my mind was tricking me. I guess it wasn't after all," he said to her. "Aang, while you were gone alot of things happened to me. Boys were asking me out. In fact, Haru asked me to marry him but I said no. That is why I have a betrothal bracelet around my wrist. We searched the entire globe three times looking for you. I cried alot at night thinking of the day you disappeared. I cried everyday for atleast two hours a day. Everything reminded me of you. The air, looking at vegitables, even looking at the water reminded me of you," she said almost bursting into tears.

"Katara, there is something I should tell you and Sokka. Katara...I don't know how to say this but here goes. I am engaged to be married to a woman of the Air Nomads. I found her in my travels. Her name is Mae," he told his friend. This news was a big shock to Katara. She wanted to cry but decided to wait until he didn't see her. " Oh...congratulations...When is the w-we-wedding?" she managed to choke out. "In one week," he said. "I hope you have a nice life with her Aang, really. I'm going to go." She stormed off crying. Aang couldn't help but feel like he was the one who made Katara leave. So he ran after her. Katara ran as fast as her legs would take her to the cliff. Unfortuneately, she was running so fast that she couldn't stop so she fell off the cliff. Aang heard screaming and ran in the direction of the screaming. It was coming from the cliff Katara fell off of. He found the cliff and found Katara's betrothal necklace that Haru gave her but, no Katara. This made Aang worry for his friend. He looked down and saw Katara laying there. He jumped down to help her and found her in her last few moments of coniousness(can't spell) . She said in her last moments of being awake before going into a deep coma,"Aang...don't blame yourself...it wasn't your fault...it was me...it was me," and she went into a very deep coma. "Katara...don't die please don't die " he said to her. So, Aang took her to a healer as quick as humanly possible.

----------------In Katara's mind----------------

"Huh? where am I?" Katara was on the mountain in the Spirit World. Then all of a sudden, Avatar Roku stood before her. (A/N just so it is easier to type, this next part is going to be like a script temporarily)  
Roku:"Hello Katara, I have been expecting you"  
Katara:"You. You're Avatar Roku. It is an honor to meet you. Why am I even here in the first place"  
Roku:"I have something very important to tell you. That is why when you were in the mortal world a spirit pushed you off the cliff and that same spirit caught you at the bottom so you weren't dead"  
Katara:"Okay, what did you need to tell me"  
Roku:"You know that girl Aang is engaged to? Well, she is really from the fire nation working with Zhao to find a soft spot in Aang then she will kill him. I have been trying to tell this to Aang but he won't listen to me. Katara, when you went to Aunt Wu, the powerful bender she was talking about was Aang"  
Katara:"Roku, he won't listen to me. He didn't even recognize me. So, how am I supposed to stop him"  
Roku:"Katara, I don't know if you know this but your great great great grandfather was the last former water avatar. Avatar Xian-Xuang. Part of his Avatar Spirit is in you. You will be using it probably but you would have to be really stressed to activate it. Katara, the only way to activate it is to also be wearing this Avatar necklace. It will give you the power of the past 1000 avatars. Even Aang isn't that powerful"  
Katara:"Wait. Why me"  
Roku: "Katara, you are the one all of the avatars chose to find him in the first place. Also, he used to love you. We did not know anything about this air bender girl until she came along. You also are the only girl we believe is good for him and you are the only girl who is fond of him"  
Katara:"I understand. I will wear the necklace at all times. Now, what do you need me to do"  
Roku:"You must wear the necklace all the time and we need you to spy on Mae. If you ever need to talk to me, wear your necklace and meditate and think of this place in a spirital area. You will then be transported to here"  
Katara:"I except"  
Roku:"My time is ending. We must go our seperate ways. For now. Remember what to do and always wear the necklace"  
Katara:"I will"  
Then with a flash of light, Roku was gone but a new figure stood before her. It was Monk Gyatso.

Gyatso:"Hello young Katara I have also been in need to talk to you"  
Katara:"Yes"  
Gyatso:"Katara, I know you love Aang and deep down he loves you too. As Roku also said, Mae is with the fire nation. She is planning on killing Aang but I need you to protect him while spying on Mae and him. Katara, I will give you the Air amulet. It allows you to summon the air and earth spirits to help you only in a desperate situation. I must go but, first I have three things to say. First, Goodluck,second, tell Aang that I miss him and that I love him. Lastly, there is one more person who is coming to see you here and then you will go back to the mortal world." Katara:"Goodbye Gyatso and I will protect Aang." Then, he disappeared and the last one stood in front of her. It was Yue.

Yue:"Hello Katara, it's good to see you again"  
Katara:"It's good to see you too Yue"  
Yue:" Well, as you know that I am here to talk to you. I am here to give you the Ring of Tui and La. It will help you with your water bending because of it being the Ring of the water and moon"  
Katara:"Thankyou very much Yue"  
Yue:"Your welcome. One thing before I leave. Can you please tell Sokka that I love him and that I miss him"  
Katara:"Yes I can"  
Yue:"Thankyou and good luck on getting Aang back"  
Katara:"Thankyou"  
And with that, Yue was gone.

----------------In the mortal world----------------

After a moment, Katara left the Spirit World and came back to the mortal world but she was still in her coma. The objects that were given to her were in her hands not visible to anyone. She then heard voices of familiar people that she knew. They were from Aang, and Sokka. Aang:"Sokka, there is something that I need to tell you. I am engaged to another airbender named Mae. I told Katara but then she fell off of the cliff and went into this deep coma." This shocked Sokka because he knows that she loved him. "Aang, did she say anything to you before she went into the coma?""Well she said I hope you have a nice life with her and then she stormed off crying." "Oh my god Aang. Do you know why she was crying?" Aang shook his head no." She was crying because...oh forget it. I agree with her. I do hope you have a nice life with her. Please leave us alone for now. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DROVE HER TO THIS NOW PLEASE LEAVE!" Aang felt bad because this was all his fault and he had hurt her. Just as he was about to turn to leave, Katara's eyes fluttered open. "Huh...wha-what happened? All I remember is is that Aang told me that he was en-engaged and then I started crying and ran to a cliff and fell off." "Katara, I'm glad your awake. I found you at the bottom of the cliff and I brought you here and went and got Sokka. Where did you go while you were in the coma?" Katara pondered if she should tell him about Mae and decided to wait. "I went to the Spirit World and talked to Roku, Monk Gyatso, and...Yue. Gyatso told me to tell Aang that he loves you and that he misses you. Yue also told me to tell Sokka that she loves you and she misses you." These messages both startled and bewildered Aang and Sokka.

"Um Aang...can I please talk to Sokka in private?" "Sure, I'll go tell the healer you woke up." "Katara, what did you need to talk to me about?" "Sokka, more than what I said about seeing Yue, Gyatso, and Roku happened. They all came with a warning that will kill Aang. Literally." Just at that moment, Aang came back with Mae. "Mae, these are my best friends, Katara and Sokka." "It's nice to finally meet you. Aang has told me much of the both of you." Sokka smiled but, Katara on the other hand forged a smile. "Um Aang, I didn't get to tell Sokka what I needed to so could you please give us some privacy? I'll send Sokka out to get you when we're done." Aang nodded a yes and took Mae out to the waiting area where they sat and waited."Lets try this again. What did you want to tell me?" Katara then told him of everything that she had been told by the three spirits and explained each of the amulets in her hand.  
"It's just that... he doesn't know that I still love him and now that he is with that awful girl, I guess I feel...jealous." Sokka sort of expected this. Aang was wondering what was taking so long so he went to see if everything was alright and he walked in on the end of there conversation."Katara, I know how you feel. Losing someone that you loved. There is nothing you can do. I guess, you'll just have to be happy for Aang. Well the healer says that you will be able to leave in two days and the wedding is six days away. Would you be happier if we left in three days so you wouldn't have to see the wedding?" "Sokka, I can't just sit and watch my best friend get killed. I couldn't bear to stay and watch the wedding. Yes Sokka...I would be happier if we left in three days." Aang was saddened by his friends decision that he even began to cry.

Mae heard this and had a devilish grin on her face. When Aang came back, Mae asked if she could go get fresh air and Aang let her go because he had some thinking to do. Mae left and went to the cliff that Zhao told her to go to. "Hello Zhao." "Hello Mae. So, did you get any details?" "Yes. He loves this girl Katara. He told her that me and him were engaged and she stormed off crying. She then fell off of a cliff but only went into a coma." "Good, Mae. We will kill her tonight." "Can't. She's in the healers hut. But, she will be let out either tomorrow or the next day." "Excellent Mae. Thankyou. Well, go back to your fake fiancee." And she left. While she was gone, Aang was thinking about a lot of things. They were about how things had changed and mostly about Katara. 'How could they leave me? I love Mae but I also love Katara. God I don't know what to do. I mean, Katara makes me happy Mae does too. It's just that Katara makes me happier. Wow, I love Katara...I love Katara! I LOVE KATARA!' Just then, his shouting fest was haulted when Sokka came out signaling to Aang that he could go in. "Aang, Katara has something to tell you. It's important. At first I didn't believe it but she had evidence." "Thanks Sokka. By the way, I was doing some thinking and I think I'm in love with Katara." With that said he rushed to her room. "Hi Katara" "Hi Aang." "I have something very important to tell you Aang. While I was in the Spirit World...I forgot to tell you a lot of things that were told to me. Roku told me that the last water bender avatar was my great great great grandfather. Remember Aunt Wu? Well...you are the powerful bender that I am to marry but I guess...I guess she was wrong because you're marrying Mae. Please believe me when I tell you that your fiancee...she really is working for Zhao." This made Aang sad. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Thanks for telling me Katara." "Sure, anytime." "Katara, please don't leave I don't know what I would do with you gone. I love you." "No you don't Aang. You love _Mae_ besides, she is your fiancee." "Not anymore. When I see her next, I'm going to break up with her." Katara was happy but she didn't want to let it show. She then said,"Well, if you want to thats fine by me. If you don't then don't." Aang could tell she was forcing herself to say that. So he said,"Katara, I want to dump her, she was not that much fun, she doesn't make me as happy as you do, and she isn't as beautiful as you are." Katara was stunned by what he had just told her. "Thanks Aang. Well, I better get to sleep. See you tomorrow." "Actually Katara, I'm leaving tomorrow." Katara suddenly wasn't tired anymore. "Oh. Where are you going?" she asked in a sad tone of voice. "I was actually wondering if you and Sokka wanted to come. And I also wanted to ask you something." Katara was both excited and nervous as to what he was going to ask her. "Katara, of the Southern Watertribe, will you marry me?" Katara was astonished, happy, shocked, and stunned at the same time. "Aang, the avatar and last airbender, I accept and yes we will go with you." Aang was so happy that words couldn't describe.

one year later

Katara and Aang got married one year ago and were playing with their two 3 month old twins. Their names were Yue in honor of Yue, and Kala, in honor of Katara's mother.(I don't know her name.) Yue was a waterbender and eventually became the next avatar. Kala was an airbender and the cycle moved on.

The End

Finally finished. I might make a sequel depends on what the majority of the reviewers think. Anyways REVIEW!

Angelhalo101


End file.
